


Ticklish Drabbles

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-04-21 21:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 53
Words: 10,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A compilation of 53 drabbles I've posted ontumblr. Kudos and comments are all very much appreciated!(Table of Contents in End Notes because it's gotten massive.)





	1. not ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

“Neeheehee… What was that about not being ticklish?” Kokichi smirked, skittering his fingers up and down Kaito’s soles.

Trapped in a cocoon of blankets (because even his own bed wasn’t safe around Kokichi), Kaito writhed helplessly in place, gritting his teeth in a futile attempt to save face.

“I’m n-not, so j-just knock it off!” His voice shook with every word.

“Oh  _really?_  Then I guess you won’t mind at all if I do this,” nails scratched lightly at his heels, “or this,” fingers tickled nimbly under his toes, “and definitely not  _this.”_

Kokichi dropped all pretense to dig into the arches of Kaito’s feet, and just like that, Kaito burst into hysterical laughter.

“OKAHAHAHAY! YOHOU WIHIHIHIN!” he ultimately gave in, face flushing with shame. “ENOUGH ALREHEHEHEADY!”

“Awww, you’re giving up that easily? That’s no fun! ” Kokichi pouted, only for his expression to morph into one of pure evil. “We’ve barely gotten started. There’s no way I’m stopping yet. Maybe I’ll let you go in… let’s say an hour,  _if_ you beg me.”

Kaito’s eyes widened in absolute horror.

“W-WHAHAHAHAHAT?! HEHEHEHELL NOHOHOHAHAHAHA!” he tried to protest, only to fall into a renewed fit of laughter as Kokichi tickled him even harder.

“If you wanna be stubborn, then go ahead. I’ve got all the time in the world!”

For once, Kaito desperately hoped Kokichi was lying.


	2. an alternative to assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Maki Harukawa, Kokichi Ouma  
>  **Category:** Gen

This was it.

“HELP! SOMEONE HELP!”

Maki was finally going to kill him.

“I’M GONNA DIE!”

Kokichi had known the risk was high, but still… this wasn’t the way he’d expected to go.

Pinned to the ground, fingers drilling into his sides, and choking on his own laughter. The possibility of being tickled to death had never occurred to him, and now he was paying dearly for it.

“Stop screaming, you asshole. You’re not gonna die,” Maki sighed, though the corner of her mouth still twitched when Kokichi let out a particularly embarrassing squeal. “Kaito told me I should vent my anger in a more ‘constructive’ way, so this is what you get for being such a nuisance." 

Kokichi’s laughter only grew more frantic when she dug into his ribs.

Killing him may not have been an option in their current situation, but Maki figured this worked just as well.


	3. tickle fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hajime Hinata, Chiaki Nanami, Nagito Komaeda  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M/M

“H-Hahahajime, you cheheater!” Chiaki giggled, struggling to get his hands away from her sides without forfeiting the level.

When her eyes finally returned to the screen, however, a GAME OVER message was all that remained. She immediately whipped back around with a (rather adorable) glare.

Hajime shrugged in response, putting on a show of mock innocence. He supposed he should have expected retaliation, yet the sudden grin on her face and fingers at his ribs still managed to catch him off guard, sending him into a startled fit of laughter. 

The pair wrestled playfully for a minute or so, each getting a few quick tickles in before the tables would turn. It wasn’t until they heard a throat clear that they realized someone had walked in on the scene.

“Is this a bad time?” Nagito asked sheepishly.

Hajime and Chiaki paused, locking eyes for a brief moment… then promptly tackled Nagito to the ground. 

Bad luck was how they found all his worst spots within seconds. Good luck was how he ultimately didn’t mind.


	4. bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Komaru Naegi, Genocider Syo  
>  **Category:** F/F

“Touko?” Komaru questioned cautiously, though the telltale sound of a sneeze was still echoing in her ears. 

She glanced up to meet crazed eyes paired with a maniacal grin. It was odd how familiar that face had become.

“Oooh, did I interrupt something interesting?” Genocider giggled. “Were Dekomaru and Little Miss Mopey about to get dirty?”

Immediately flushing at the implications, Komaru attempted to pull away from the murderous fiend, only for Genocider to take hold of her arms and flip their positions on the couch. Before she could even process what was happening, Genocider had her pinned down. 

Komaru swallowed anxiously as Genocider loomed over her with a smirk.

“Uh… We really w-weren’t doing anything. I was just b-bored, so I decided to bug Touko about it, and th-that’s when you showed up,” she tried to explain. 

“Bored, huh? Bored, bored, bored…” Genocider repeated the word thoughtfully. “If you’re so bored, I know something fun we could do!” 

Her free hand moved towards Komaru’s torso, fingers wiggling menacingly. Komaru’s eyes widened in terror as she got closer.

“No, wait! WAIT!”

“Tickle, tickle, _tickle!”_  Genocider sang as she dug into Komaru’s side.

Komaru’s boredom was instantly forgotten, making way for mirthful hysteria.


	5. tell me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** pregame!Kokichi Ouma, pregame!Kaito Momota  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

Kaito leaned over Kokichi, trapping the smaller boy against the wall with ease. He glared intensely at Kokichi’s face, trying to read his expression, but all he could see was what he’d already figured out.

Kokichi was upset, yet he didn’t want to say why. That meant there was only one thing Kaito could do.

“W-Wait… Wait!” Kokichi cried when Kaito (carefully) shoved him to the ground, quickly pinning his arms above his head with one hand. The other hand immediately dug into his ribs, tickling furiously without the slightest bit of mercy.

“Tell me what happened,” Kaito demanded.

“KAHAHAHAITO! NOHOHOHOHO!” Kokichi squirmed beneath him, desperate to escape, though they both knew it was a futile effort.

“Tell me, or I won’t stop tickling you.”

Impatiently, Kaito shoved his hand under Kokichi’s shirt to attack his belly directly, scribbling and scratching at the extra ticklish skin. Kokichi squealed in response, his laughter pitching even higher.

“NOHOHOT THEHEHEHERE! P-PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

“Tell. Me.”

“OHOHOKAHAHAHAY!” he finally caved. “JUHUHUST STAHAHAHAP!”

Kaito complied, giving Kokichi a moment to catch his breath before questioning him again.

“So, what happened? Why are you upset?”

“Um…”

“Out with it, Kichi, or we’ll pick up right where we left off.”

“Okay, okay! I just… It’s those guys from my class again.”

“The bullies?”

“…Yeah.”

Standing up, Kaito helped Kokichi to his feet, then made a show of cracking his knuckles.

“Guess I’ll be walking you home tomorrow. If those assholes show up, I won’t even have to hunt them down to kick their ass.”


	6. up in arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kokichi Ouma, Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M/M

“Neeheehee, but that was obviously a lie!” Kokichi snickered, raising both arms behind his head as usual.

Unfortunately for him, they’d been waiting for this, springing into action the moment he’d linked his hands together.

“Gotcha!” Kaito declared, gripping his wrists and holding them in place.

“Wait, what are yaAAH!” Kokichi yelped when Shuichi’s fingers made their way under his arms, poking and prodding at the defenseless hollows. 

“This is payback for laughing at us all the time,” Shuichi stated, though the smile on his face suggested playfulness more than spite.

“Nohoho w-wahait! Dohohohon’t!” Kokichi giggled, unable to jerk his arms down no matter how hard he tried. “N-Nohohohot fahahahahair!”

“Tch, like  _you_  ever play fair,” Kaito scoffed, acting irritated, though his tone was undeniably fond.

They continued in this manner for a few more minutes, ultimately stopping when Kokichi’s knees buckled beneath him. He might have dropped to the ground had Kaito not rushed to scoop him up.

“Learned your lesson?” Kaito questioned the boy now relaxing in his arms.

 _“Nope,”_  Kokichi replied gleefully.

Shuichi and Kaito sighed in unison, neither the slightest bit surprised. Nonetheless, they still kissed their more obnoxious boyfriend on the cheek and forehead respectively, earning a delighted grin in response.


	7. laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa  
>  **Category:** F/M

“Huh, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you laugh,” Kaito suddenly stated out of the blue.

Maki raised an eyebrow.

“So?”

“So, I’m your boyfriend! I should know what your laugh sounds like!”

“Well, what do you want me to do? It’s not like I can just laugh on command. I’ve never really been the laughing type, anyway.”

Kaito scratched the back of his head, appearing to think. Then his eyes lit up with inspiration.

“Maki Roll, can I try something? You can stop me whenever you want.”

“O…kay…” she cautiously agreed, then jumped when Kaito’s hands immediately moved to her sides, tickling gently but persistently. “W-What are you-!”

“Ticklish?” he grinned, moving a bit faster when she didn’t push him away. Soon enough, she burst into a fit of giggles, sounding so sweet that Kaito couldn’t help but gush. “There we go! Your laugh is adorable!”

“Sh-shuhudduhup!” she protested, face flushing, though she made no attempt to stop him. 

Another minute passed before Kaito pulled away, leaning in to peck Maki on the nose. Maki brought her hands to her face, flustered, but didn’t resist when he cuddled closer.


	8. spell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/F

“Ah, not there!” Tenko cried, shying away from Himiko’s touch. “Sorry!” she immediately apologized. “I’m just very ticklish…”

In her excitement to finally train with Himiko, she’d completely forgotten that particular detail, resulting in quite a shock when the other girl grabbed her sides to attempt a throw.

“Nyeeeh… You don’t really think things through very well, do you?” Himiko replied, though her tone remained light. Perhaps even fond.

Still, Tenko felt that one could never be too polite to a girl, and so she apologized no less than a dozen more times.

 

* * *

 

Halfway through training, Himiko flopped down on the floor of the dojo.

“This is too much of a pain…” she complained.

“Come on, Himiko! There’s so many more moves I have to teach you! You can’t give up just yet!”

Himiko whined, thinking of how she could possibly get out of this. Then she remembered their earlier exchange.

“Tenko, you better drop this or else.”

“Or else what?”

“Or else…” Himiko got up, approaching Tenko until she’d backed her up against a wall. “…I’ll have to cast a tickling spell on you!”

And then her hands returned to Tenko’s sides, pinching and squeezing until Tenko fell to the ground, giggling helplessly. Himiko eventually convinced her to end training early, but not before Tenko was completely red in the face.

Whether that was the result of tickling or something else was anyone’s guess. 


	9. felt like it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma  
>  **Category:** M/M

Kokichi yelped when Kaito suddenly grabbed his ankle. He giggled when fingers skittered across his sole, then flinched when he was forcefully dragged closer.

“NOHOHO WAHAHAHAHAHAIT!” he cackled when Kaito’s hands abruptly latched onto his hips. They lingered there for a long moment, squeezing mercilessly, then drifted upwards to knead his sides. It wasn’t long before they moved even higher to dig into his ribs, making Kokichi squeal before he fell into a renewed fit of laughter.

“It’s always hilarious to see you lose it like this,” Kaito smirked, easing up to lightly trace circles under Kokichi’s arms. It still made him tremble with barely restrained giggles, but it was enough to let him catch his breath. When he no longer looked like he was on the brink of passing out, Kaito continued talking. “Just one more spot left to go! I know it’s your favorite, too, so I saved it for last.”

Kokichi’s eyes widened, but Kaito’s mouth was against his neck before he could respond. When Kokichi tried to stop him, Kaito simply grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, leaving the expanse of his throat completely vulnerable. Then he started nibbling, and all Kokichi could focus on was how much it tickled.

Kaito ultimately stopped when Kokichi fell quiet, the latter looking exhausted, as well as flustered beyond belief.

“You okay?” Kaito checked, running a comforting hand through Kokichi’s hair.

“Mmm…” Kokichi hummed in confirmation, then mumbled tiredly. “What… was that for?” 

Kaito kissed him on the cheek, then leaned back with a grin. 

“Honestly… I just felt like it!”


	10. lighten up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kiyotaka Ishimaru, Mondo Oowada  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

“C’mon, bro, you’ve been studyin’ for ages. Can’t you take a break yet?”  Mondo complained, bored out of his mind. 

“Absolutely not!” Ishimaru snapped. “It’s only been an hour, and I am nowhere near done! If you’re going to be impatient, then I’d advise you to return at a later time.”

“You really need to lighten up…” Mondo sighed, scowling when Ishimaru turned away from him. Glaring at the other’s back, he almost gave up, only to be struck by a sudden burst of inspiration. A wicked grin soon appeared on his face.

Completely absorbed in reviewing his notes, Ishimaru didn’t realize he was in danger until hands were already squeezing his sides, making him screech in shock. Laughter soon followed, as Mondo shoved him out of his chair and launched a full-scale tickle attack.

“W-WAHAHAHAHAIT! NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“I know studyin’ is important to you and all, but takin’ breaks is, too. It looks like you still gotta learn that lesson, but don’t worry. That’s what I’m here for!” Mondo smirked. Any response Ishimaru might have had was drowned out by helpless cackling.

Unseen by either of them, Naegi peeked out from behind a bookshelf, then sheepishly decided it was time to leave the library.


	11. sleepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Chiaki Nanami, Hajime Hinata  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M

Hajime felt a weight on his shoulder, then looked over to see Chiaki had fallen asleep for the third time that evening. While the sight was adorable, it was a bit ridiculous, especially given the fact they were watching a movie. As such, he decided it was time to take action.

Even if he’d have to pay for it later.

“Mmmnn..” Chiaki mumbled in her sleep, feeling safe and comfortable.

Then fingers dug into her belly, forcing her to jolt awake with a squeal.

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHAJIME?!”

“Sorry, Chiaki, but it looked like you were struggling to staying awake. I figured some tickling would help energize you!”

“NOHOHOHO STOHOHAHAHAP!” she protested, trying to bat his hands away.

“Maybe in a few minutes,” he grinned.

The movie played on, completely forgotten in the midst of their laughter.


	12. cleaning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kiibo, Miu Iruma  
>  **Category:** F/M

“Miu! That t-tickles!” Kiibo cried out when the inventor attempted to clean him.

“Wait, you’re tellin’ me you actually have  _ticklishness_  installed?” she asked, sounding both surprised and intrigued.

“Yes, of course. Professor Idabashi designed me to be as human as possible,” he explained. “Naturally, that would include a nervous system, even if it’s not a full replication of what you experience.”

“Huh, personally I would’ve gone for somethin’ kinkier, like bein’ able to blow on contact. Kinda makes me wonder…” Trailing off as she imagined all the possibilities, Miu eventually shook her head, returning to the task at hand.

“H-Hey! Wahahait!” Kiibo giggled as she dug into the crevices between his metal plating, polishing the surface of his body with far more fervor than before. “Ahahat least t-turn my neherves off first!”

“I guess I could,” she mused as he squirmed beneath her. “But how else am I supposed to learn about ‘em? I’m an inventor! You can’t blame me for bein’ curious! Besides, I wanna hear what other cute sounds you can make.” 

Things continued in this manner for the next hour or so, as Miu made sure to thoroughly clean every inch of Kiibo’s body. In the midst of her teasing and his squeals, neither noticed Shuichi briefly peek into the lab, then scurry off like a startled mouse.


	13. equals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Peko Pekoyama  
>  **Category:** F/M

“F-Fuyuhihihiko! Nohohohohoho!” Peko giggled, attempting to bat his hands away. In that moment, uncharacteristically flustered and uncoordinated, she was nearly unrecognizable as the deadly weapon of the Kuzuryuu Clan.

Of course, Fuyuhiko was glad for that, given how much she meant to him beyond that role. He adored every moment of their new relationship, grateful for every step taken to becoming proper equals.

“If you want me to stop, you’re gonna have to do better than that!” he teased, playfully digging into her ribs. She immediately squealed, making another attempt to grab his hands, only to be shaken off with little trouble.

“Eheheek! Thahahat’s nohot fahahahair!”

Sometimes they would still fumble, awkwardly falling back into their former dynamic without even realizing. Fortunately, those moments had grown fewer and farther between. There was a hope that they would stop happening completely in the not-too-distant future, and everyday that hope seemed to shine a little brighter.

Peko eventually managed to find her strength, grabbing Fuyuhiko’s arms and reversing their positions. Fuyuhiko squeaked when she started poking at his belly, and when he eventually burst out laughing, she laughed with him.


	14. conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Angie Yonaga, Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira  
>  **Category:** Gen

“Nyahahaha! Come now, Tenko, there’s no need to be difficult! Accept Atua into your heart and all will be forgiven!”

Tenko shook her head furiously, refusing Angie’s offer, though the nimble fingers dancing across her soles implied it was more of a demand. 

Targeting an aikido master’s lower body might have been reckless, but Angie was nothing if not bold. She’d casually seated herself on Tenko’s legs, removed Tenko’s footwear, and gotten right down to work driving the other girl mad. Even worse, she wasn’t acting alone.

“Nyeeeh… Why are you being stubborn?” Himiko scribbled and scratched at Tenko’s bare midriff, earning a frantic burst of laughter in response. “Don’t you want everyone to be happy and safe? It’s so much easier to listen to Atua.”

Tenko might have protested if Angie hadn’t chosen that moment to switch strategies, pulling out a paintbrush to stroke against her left foot. The sudden feeling of bristles made Tenko squeal, and she soon found herself unable to focus on anything but the tickling.

“There, there,” Angie cooed. “No need to argue. Tenko  _will_ come to believe in Atua… one way or another.”


	15. ugly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Touko Fukawa, Komaru Naegi  
>  **Category:** F/F

“Say it! Say you’re not ugly!” Komaru demanded, scribbling and scratching under Fukawa’s shirt. Pinned beneath her body, Fukawa writhed and cackled helplessly, though it still didn’t stop her from protesting.

“Buhuhut I ahahaham! I-It’s undeniahahahable!”

“That’s not true!” Komaru huffed. When Fukawa continued being stubborn, she began squeezing her girlfriend’s sides, upping the speed and intensity of the tickling. It didn’t take much longer for Fukawa to give in.

“A-Alrihihight! I’m n-nohohot uhuhuhugly! Nohohow stohohohop!”

Komaru smiled, only to move up and start tickling under Fukawa’s arms.

“Hehehehey! Wahahahait! Whahahat are y-you dohohoing?!” 

“Now say you’re perfect just the way you are!”

“Nohohoho! Thahahat’s nohot f-fahahahahair!” Fukawa’s face flushed red.

“All’s fair in love and tickles!” Komaru teased.

The tickling continued for several more minutes. By the end, Fukawa had no idea whether she felt flattered or humiliated… not that she minded either way.


	16. bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Touko Fukawa, Komaru Naegi  
>  **Category:** F/F

“Touko, you need a bath! Don’t fight me on this!”

“N-No! This is none of your business! Let go of me!”

Komaru and Fukawa wrestled for a solid minute, neither one willing to back down, before Fukawa decided it was time for desperate measures. As soon as Komaru lifted her arms away from her torso, Fukawa attacked.

“T-Tohohouko! Nohohoho! Thahat’s nohot fahahahahair!” Komaru giggled when she felt a hand clawing at her belly. “Th-this ihihis fohohor yohohour ohown gohohood!”

“I can decide what is or isn’t good for me!” Fukawa protested, though she couldn’t help but smirk when Komaru rolled away from her with a squeal. 

“Alright, that’s it,” Komaru announced as she stood up. “You asked for this.”

Fukawa shrank back when Komaru approached with a look of determination, and she braced herself for an onslaught of revenge tickles. Her eyes widened when Komaru grabbed her face instead, pressing a kiss to her lips, holding it there for several long seconds. 

By the time Komaru pulled away, Fukawa had absolutely melted.

“Now then,” Komaru breathed. “Where were we?”

Fukawa flailed as she was abruptly shoved into the bathroom.


	17. secret spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kyouko Kirigiri, Makoto Naegi  
>  **Category:** F/M

“N-Naegi!” Kirigiri squeaked when his fingers curled against her, hitting a particularly sensitive spot underneath the sides of her ribs. He’d only been trying to cuddle with her, but as luck would have it, that wasn’t how things turned out.

Curiosity piqued, Naegi poked his fingers right under her ribs again, earning a fit of giggles in response. It instantly brought a smile to his face.

“You’re so cute, Kirigiri!” he couldn’t help but say, making Kirigiri flush at the sincerity in his voice.

“Nahahahaegi! Stohohop!” she protested, trying to squirm away, though Naegi simply followed her whenever she moved away.

Kirigiri eventually composed herself enough to think of a plan, grabbing Naegi’s sides the moment he left them open. Naegi jerked back with a surprised squeal which quickly melted into laughter as Kirigiri reversed their positions.

“I’m afraid I disagree with your earlier statement,” Kirigiri remarked with a smirk. “You’re definitely the cute one in this relationship.”


	18. betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Gundham Tanaka, Sonia Nevermind  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M

“You dare threaten me, Overlord of Ice of the Destroyed World of Death? Do not be foolish! Though you may be a Lady of Darkness, I will not hesitate to unleash my Four Dark Devas of Destruction upon you!” Gundham cried as he moved backwards.

Undeterred, Sonia followed him with a smile, eventually backing him into a literal corner. Once Gundham realized he was trapped, his tune immediately changed.

“W-Wait, halt, there’s no need to be hasty! I’m sure we can settle this with a peaceful arrangemeHEHENT!” 

Quick as lightning, Sonia slipped her hands under his jacket, digging into his ribs with little warning. Completely unprepared, Gundham burst out laughing, sliding down to the ground as the ticklish assault continued.

“You should know better than to challenge me at this point,” Sonia teased. “I’m also sure the Four Dark Devas would agree this is long overdue.”

Off to the side, the hamsters tittered, and Gundham couldn’t help but feel he’d been betrayed.


	19. cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** F/M

Hesitantly, while spooning Kaede from behind, Shuichi began tracing his fingers along her bare midriff. Kaede giggled softly under her breath, encouraging him to continue. 

His touch was light, maybe even delicate, brushing against her skin like the gentlest of feathers. They briefly wandered over her sides, drawing small circles that made goosebumps rise in their place. Under these tender ministrations, Kaede tittered almost musically.

A minute later, Shuichi started to pull away, only to feel hands wrap around his wrists. Kaede turned her head to look at him, smiling sweetly.

“You can keep going, you know. No need to be shy,” she said.

Shuichi flushed but still smiled back, picking up where he left off.


	20. mom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kirumi Tojo, Kokichi Ouma  
>  **Category:** Gen

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,  _mom._ ” 

If Kirumi were any less patient, she might have snapped the broom in her hands. Instead, she calmly set it aside, turning to address Kokichi.

“So, you insist on calling me that no matter what?” she questioned.

“Yyyyep!” he confirmed with a grin.

“Very well. If you truly wish for me to take on the role of a mother, then I will commit to acting like one. My first order of business will be…” Kirumi adjusted her gloves.  _“Disciplining an unruly child.”_

“Neeheehee! What, you gonna spank me or something?” Kokichi joked, only to freeze when Kirumi stepped closer. “Wait, hold on, what are you- EEP!” 

Kokichi squeaked as Kirumi’s fingers pinched at his sides, bursting into laughter when she moved up to claw at his ribs.

“NOHOHOHO! NOHOT FAHAHAHAIR!” he protested, though he knew there was no stopping Kirumi at this point. The most he could do was flail helplessly on the ground.

“Remember that you asked for this, which makes you responsible for the consequences. I will continue tickling you until I’m certain you’ve learned your lesson.”

Kirumi put on the sternest expression she could muster, though the corners of her mouth still twitched imperceptibly.


	21. sweet revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M

It was a testament to Shuichi’s determination that Kaito couldn’t shake him off, instead flailing frantically under his weight. Laying facedown on the bed, he hadn’t noticed Shuichi approach, only registering a pressure on his legs seconds before the scratching at his feet.

“WAHAHAHAIT!” he cried out in alarm. “SHUHUHUICHIHIHI NOHOHOHO!”

It’d been a few days since Shuichi had learned of this particular weakness, and since then, he’d been waiting for the perfect time to strike. Catching Kaito napping had made revenge that much easier.

Kaito cackled when Shuichi dug into his arches, fists clenching the bed sheets, then suddenly squealed when he felt something soft.

“Whahahat the hehell is thahahahat?!” he giggled uncontrollably, trying and failing to pull his left foot away.

“It’s one of the forensic brushes I keep in my briefcase. They’re usually meant for dusting fingerprints, but I thought it’d be good for this, too.” Shuichi couldn’t help but grin as he spoke, still teasing the bristles against Kaito’s skin. He noticed something a moment later. “…You don’t seem to be fighting me much anymore.”

“Y-Yohohou got me thihihis time, buhut I’m d-definitely gehehetting pahayback lahahahater!” Kaito forced out, then fell into a renewed fit of laughter when the tickling resumed on his right foot.

“Guess I’ll have to make the most of right now, then,” Shuichi replied, using the brush and his fingers in tandem.

Though this torment lasted for several more minutes, leaving Kaito teary-eyed and out of breath, he couldn’t find it in himself to be even the slightest bit mad. Not when Shuichi followed up by kissing him on the cheek, eyes sparkling with satisfaction.


	22. fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Junko Enoshima, Tsumugi Shirogane  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/F

“You think you have it takes to be my successor? Someone as plain and boring as you? Ha, I don’t know whether to laugh or cry!” Junko sneered, then grinned gleefully. “But I guess I don’t have to choose when I’ve got you laughing  _for_  me.”

Thoroughly tied down, Tsumugi could only squeal and squirm as Junko’s nails raked across her stomach, poked along her sides, and clawed under her arms.

“J-Junkohohohohoho! Plehehehehehease!” Tsumugi cried, though she didn’t even know what she was pleading for. She’d always hated being tickled, hated how overwhelming the sensations were, hated how easily she lost control… and yet…

There was something despairingly delightful about losing everything to  _her_.

Junko leaned in with a smirk, climbing up to straddle Tsumugi’s waist, then immediately began to-

Tsumugi sighed, turning away from her laptop. She’d already spent more time writing than she’d meant to. Self-insert fanfiction was undeniably a guilty pleasure, and though none of her fantasies were likely to see the light of day, she was perfectly content indulging in them alone.

Still, maybe Team Danganronpa would hire her someday if she worked hard enough. Maybe some fantasies might actually have a chance.


	23. ruthless revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Shuichi Saihara, Kokichi Ouma  
>  **Category:** M/M
> 
> (This one is actually a sequel to [my first DR fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596633)!)

“OHOHMYGAHAHAHAHAD!” Kokichi cackled helplessly. Trapped in the love hotel with his hands cuffed above his head, he could only squeal and squirm as the detective’s hands moved right under his shirt, tickling him with a vengeance. 

And it was quite literally vengeance. After that last game of tic-tac-toe, Shuichi had become fully committed to paying Kokichi back. Against all odds, he’d actually managed to lure the supreme leader into the love hotel again, cornering him the very same way he’d been cornered. 

“How’s it feel being on the other end?” Shuichi questioned, digging into Kokichi’s ribs without mercy. He couldn’t help but grin when Kokichi yelped, encouraging him to focus on that spot.

He eventually moved back down to Kokichi’s stomach, having discovered it was even more ticklish than his own. For some reason, however, he still wasn’t satisfied. He found the solution just a few minutes later.

“Wait, nonono please!” Kokichi cried when Shuichi pulled off his scarf, falling into a renewed fit of laughter when the detective started nibbling at his neck. At the same time, fingers continued to scratch at his belly, effectively driving him hysterical.

Kokichi had no idea how long Shuichi was planning to torment him, but if it was anywhere near as long as he’d kept Shuichi before, then this was far from over.


	24. teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M

“Wait, Kaito! Please don’t!”

Shuichi backed up until he hit the wall, leaving him nowhere to run.

“Sorry, Shuichi, but you’re not getting away this time!” Kaito approached him with a grin. The expression might’ve looked friendly had it not been for the mischief in his eyes.

In a last ditch effort to escape, Shuichi leaped sideways, attempting to run around Kaito. Unfortunately, Kaito was faster, looping an arm around his waist before he could get far. He then lifted Shuichi off the ground, dropping him on the bed a few feet away. Shuichi’s eyes widened when Kaito then climbed on top of him.

“Ready?” Kaito asked, though it was more teasing than anything.

“Wait, wait, wait!” Shuichi cried, only to be overtaken by giggles right after.

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!” Kaito squeezed his sides with glee, beaming as Shuichi squealed. “You’re so cute, Shuichi! Especially with how ticklish you are!” He moved to tickle Shuichi’s belly, skittering his fingers over the smooth expanse of skin. He chuckled lightly when Shuichi nearly shrieked. “So sensitive. You think I should keep tickling here, or just go in for your sweet spot?” One finger brushed around the rim of Shuichi’s navel, leaving no room for misunderstanding.

“KAHAHAHAHAITOHOHOHO PLEHEHEHEASE! I CAHAHAHAHAN’T!” Shuichi was already hysterical, laughing uncontrollably, and he only grew more frantic when Kaito went in for the kill. 

With one hand still kneading his side and the other focused on his bellybutton, it wasn’t long before Shuichi reached his limit. His body sagged and his laughter fell silent, signaling he’d had enough. Kaito immediately pulled away.

“You alright, Shuichi?” Kaito gently cupped the side of his face.

“Mmm… Gimme a few minutes…” Shuichi mumbled, relaxing when he felt a soft kiss on his forehead.

“You should laugh more often,” Kaito remarked. “Then I wouldn’t have to tickle the hell outta you just to hear how adorable you sound.”

Shuichi really hoped Kaito didn’t notice him turning red.


	25. two-on-one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M/M

“NEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi laughed as his boyfriends pinned him to the bed, each holding down one wrist while using their free hands to tickle him. “S-STAHAHAHAP! PLEHEHEHEHEASE!”

On his right, Shuichi focused under his arm, skittering and scratching with nimble fingers. On his left, Kaito went for his ribs, digging in between the spaces with ruthless fervor. 

“NOHOHOHO FAHAHAHAHAHAIR!” Kokichi tried to protest, unable to find reprieve no matter which way he squirmed. His struggling only intensified when they made their way lower, brushing past his sides to target his stomach.

“We’re not even tickling you that hard,” Kaito noted with amusement, playfully poking at him through his shirt. Opposite to him, Shuichi was more direct, tracing random patterns against his bare skin.

“It seems gentle tickling is still the most effective here,” Shuichi observed, smiling when Kokichi couldn’t even respond through frantic giggles. “So cute,” he couldn’t resist commenting.

“He’s definitely adorable when he’s not being a menace,” Kaito chuckled. His eyes lit up with interest when he noticed Kokichi blushing. “Oh? Do you like it when we call you cute, Kichi?” He moved back up to lay near Kokichi’s head, Shuichi following suit. “You know what’s even cuter?” he whispered in Kokichi’s ear, making the latter shiver as he tried to catch his breath.

Kokichi lost what little composure he’d regained as soon as Shuichi nibbled at his neck, Kaito nuzzling with his goatee on the other side.

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi cackled and squealed. He couldn’t move his arms with Kaito and Shuichi leaning on them, and he couldn’t shake his head with their hands holding him in place. All he could do was laugh as his boyfriends teased his neck, taking advantage of his sensitivity while flustering him on top of it all.

By the time they finally pulled back, Kokichi was spent, barely even moving though he was free. He let out a small sound when Kaito pet his head, immediately dozing off once Shuichi got him a pillow.

“Do you think that was too much?” Shuichi quietly asked Kaito.

“Nah, we both know he’ll be bouncing around again in a few hours,” Kaito assured. “Besides, he’s sure to give us hell for this, so let’s enjoy the peace while it lasts.”


	26. spooning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M

“You like this don’t you?” Shuichi commented, softly tracing circles against Kokichi’s bare stomach. Though he couldn’t see Kokichi’s face while spooning him from behind, he could feel Kokichi shiver under his touch, trembling with barely restrained laughter.

“I d-don’t knohohow whahat y-you mehehean,” Kokichi giggled, twitching when Shuichi scratched lightly at his skin. Other than the few tiny reactions he couldn’t control, he didn’t put up any struggle.

“It doesn’t feel like you’re fighting me,” Shuichi pointed out, tickling a bit faster and smiling to himself when Kokichi let out a squeak. “Are you embarrassed to admit it?” 

Kokichi didn’t answer, simply giggling harder as Shuichi continued running his fingers across his belly. The touch was light and teasing, as ticklish as a feather, and Kokichi couldn’t decide whether to squirm away or hold still.


	27. cheer up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaede Akamatsu, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** F/M

“I’m useless.”

“You are not.”

“I’m a terrible detective.”

_“You are not.”_

“You deserve a boyfriend who doesn’t drag you down…”

“Well then lucky me, because I already have that,” Kaede asserted, arms crossed and face pulled into a stern frown. “Shuichi, you’re being completely unfair to yourself. If you don’t stop it, there’s going to be consequences.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Shuichi sighed. “It’s the truth even if I don’t say it out loud.” He opened his mouth to say more, only to cut off with a yelp when Kaede’s hands latched onto his sides. “W-WAHAHAIT NOHOHOHO!”

“I warned you,” Kaede replied, pinching and squeezing his sides with glee. “If you insist on being gloomy, then I’ll have to make you smile by any means necessary.” She giggled lightly when Shuichi let out a squeal. “Let’s see what other sounds I can get out of you.”

Shuichi tried to get away, but Kaede had him trapped. Struggling was just as futile when she could overpower him. He squeaked when she ultimately moved under his shirt, tickling and teasing his skin with expertly trained fingers.

“KAHAHAHAEDEHEHE! PLEHEHEASE STOHOHOHOP!”“ he quickly turned to begging.

“Don’t worry, I will… in a few minutes anyway!”


	28. testing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kiibo, Kokichi Ouma  
>  **Category:** M/M

“Neeheehee, feeling cuddly today, Kiiboy?” Kokichi commented as his boyfriend pulled him close. He was surprised to feel metallic arms wrap around his waist, then shocked when fingers started moving against his sides. “H-Hehehey, hohold ohohohon! S-Stop! Thahat tihihickles!”

“I know,” Kiibo replied, continuing the ticklish attack. “I can’t experience it myself, but I was wondering what it’s like to be ticklish. Then I wondered if you were ticklish.” He smiled with satisfaction. “I suppose this confirms it.”

“Ohohokahahay, you gohot yohohour ahahahanswer! Nohohow stohop!” Kokichi squealed when Kiibo started moving towards his belly.

“Be patient,” Kiibo ordered seriously. “I want to test this, and seeing as you’re unlikely to let me tickle you again, I’ll have to be thorough while I have you here.”

Hearing that, Kokichi paled, but there was simply no escaping Kiibo’s hold. The next few minutes consisted of meticulous exploration, as well as a generous amount of frantic laughter.


	29. drinking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Hajime Hinata  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

“You bastard, are you  _drinking?!”_

Hajime froze as Fuyuhiko stormed towards him, and he set down the can he was holding to raise both hands up in surrender.

“Wait, hold on! It’s not what it looks li-”

That was all he managed to say before Fuyuhiko tackled him to the ground, immediately digging into his sides before he could protest any further.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO WAHAHAHAHAIT! WAHAHAIT!”

“We’re underage, dumbass! Don’t be so irresponsible!”

“BUHUHUT I’M NOHOHOHAHAHAHAT!”

“Like hell you’re not!” Fuyuhiko fumed. Hajime cackled as the tickling migrated up to his ribs. “I literally just caught you with a can of beer!”

“W-WOHOHOULD YOHOU JUHUHUHUST-” Hajime cut off with a squeal when Fuyuhiko’s hands dropped down to his stomach. “JUHUST CHEHEHECK THE CAHAHAHAN!” 

He let out a sigh of relief when Fuyuhiko stopped, catching his breath as the yakuza stood up to do as he’d suggested. From his position on the ground, he watched as Fuyuhiko’s eyes skimmed the label, then as Fuyuhiko’s face turned red.

“Oh,” Fuyuhiko said. “…It’s soda.”

“Yeah,” Hajime huffed. “I noticed.”


	30. vocal exercises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Leon Kuwata, Sayaka Maizono  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M

“No, no, no, wait!” Leon backed into the wall, defenseless, cowering as Sayaka approached him. “NOOOOOOO!” he screamed when she finally lunged forward.

That scream dissolved into laughter as soon as her hands met his ribs, and she dug her fingers in with little mercy.

“You wanna become a musician, right?” Even as she spoke, she didn’t stop tickling him. “This should help you exercise your vocal chords!” she claimed with a teasing glint in her eye.

“CAHAHAN’T WEHEHEHE DO A NOHOHORMAHAL EHEHEXERCISE?!”

“We could…” Sayaka smiled. “…but this is more fun!”


	31. drastic measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Touko Fukawa, Makoto Naegi  
>  **Category:** Gen

“Fukawa, let go of the door! You need to leave your room!” Naegi insisted, struggling to pull his classmate into the hall.

Clinging onto the wooden frame as if her life depended on it, Fukawa refused to budge an inch.

“N-No! Let me wallow here alone! You’re only t-talking to me out of pity, anyway!”

Getting tired, Naegi paused, trying to think of another strategy. Noticing the way Fukawa’s arms were stretched out to grip the door frame, he suddenly had an idea.

“Sorry, but you’re making me do this,” he apologized in advance.

“Sorry for whaHAHAAA!” Fukawa shrieked when fingers started tickling under her arms, poking at the unprotected hollows before migrating to the top of her ribs. “Y-YOHOHOU DIHIHIRTY SNEHEHEAK!” she cackled as her limbs began to tremble.

A few seconds later, she finally gave up, releasing the door frame to protect herself. Naegi took the opportunity to fully drag her outside, smiling with a hint of satisfaction.

“Come on, let’s go to the cafeteria. When was the last time you ate?”

Grumbling an answer under her breath, Fukawa reluctantly conceded.

“D-Don’t think I won’t get you back for this…”


	32. soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** K1-B0, Shuichi Saihara   
> **Category:** M/M

“K-Kiibo, what are you- Gah!” Shuichi twitched when his boyfriends hands started roaming over his torso, the metallic touch feeling cool yet ticklish against his bare skin. 

“Is all human skin like this?” Kiibo asked, completely innocent and ignorant of Shuichi’s struggle. “I know your body is naturally not as firm as the material used to build mine, but your skin still feels exceptionally soft.”

“I-It’s nohoHOHOHOT!” Shuichi burst out laughing when Kiibo gave his sides an experimental squeeze, finally making the robot pause.

“Oh, you’re ticklish!” he observed, making Shuichi flush in embarrassment. 

“Y-Yeah…”

They silently stared at each other for a moment, then Kiibo immediately resumed, pinching lightly at Shuichi’s belly.

“WAHAHAHAIT! KIHIHIIBO DOHOHOHON’T!”

“I’m definitely learning a lot about you today!”


	33. double revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara   
> **Category:** M/M/M 
> 
> (Informal sequel to [this collab fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504442)!)

“Kaito, wait!” Shuichi cried out, helplessly pinned beneath his boyfriend’s weight. “Please don’t! I’m really, really sorry!”  

“I believe you,” Kaito said, only to start rolling up his shirt. “Doesn’t mean I’m not getting payback, though,” he grinned.

Shuichi started giggling the moment Kaito’s fingers made contact, only growing more frantic with each passing second. Knowing exactly where he was most ticklish and what made him laugh hardest, Kaito paid special attention to his sides and stomach, scribbling and scratching relentlessly at the sensitive skin.

“You wouldn’t happen to know when Kokichi’s getting back, would you?” Kaito asked without stopping.

“I-I DOHOHOHON’T KNOHOW! PLEHEHEHEASTAHAHAHAHAHAP!”

After another minute, Kaito climbed off, grabbing a pillow to let Shuichi rest on the couch. He gave Shuichi a quick kiss on the cheek, then began to consider his next strategy.

 

* * *

 

Kaito pounced on Kokichi the minute he stepped through the door, pushing him onto the carpet and gripping both wrists with one hand.

“Any last words?” Kaito questioned.

“Do your worst,” Kokichi scoffed. He tensed his body and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for a barrage of tickles.

A squeak escaped him when Kaito started on his belly, not only because it was a weak spot, but also because…  _Kaito was being gentle._

“Y-You’re s-sohoho ehehehehevil!” Kokichi giggled, trembling beneath the teasing touches. He squirmed as Kaito’s fingers grazed against his skin, shaking his head when Kaito traced out random patterns and constellations.

“Evil? I’m clearly going easy on you!” Kaito pulled his free hand away and started leaning in. “But if you really want me to take it up a notch…”

Kokichi’s eyes widened when he realized what was coming.

“NONONO, WAIT-” was all he managed to shout before cutting off with a shriek, cackling desperately as Kaito blew a raspberry against his stomach. Kaito then moved up to his neck, nibbling and nuzzling the skin in a way that might have seemed affectionate had it not been so wicked.

He finally had mercy when Kokichi stopped struggling, carrying him to the bed they shared with Shuichi.

“Wow, you really wore him out,” Shuichi commented, setting aside his book.

“He definitely deserved it more than you,” Kaito remarked. “Unless you think I should make things more even…”

“Ah, no! That’s alright!”

Kaito chuckled as he joined them in bed, comfortably sandwiching Kokichi between himself and Shuichi.

“Hope you two have learned your lesson,” he teased.

“…Definitely not…” Kokichi mumbled.


	34. playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Byakuya Togami, Genocider Syo   
> **Category:** Gen or F/M

“Get off me,” Togami ordered, glaring coldly at the killer looming over him.

“No need to worry your pretty little head, Master! I have no intention of harming you!” Genocider giggled. “We are, however, going to have some fun together!”

Togami glanced warily at the scissors pinning him to the ground, stabbed right through his clothing, though thankfully not his flesh. He had no idea what Genocider was planning, but he knew it couldn’t be anything good.

“You’re disgusting,” he sneered for lack of a better response.

“Kyaaah! I love it when you talk to dirty to me!” Genocider squealed. “But enough of that! It’s time to play!”

“Play? What the hell are you-” Togami flinched as soon as Genocider’s fingers dug under his arms, not even managing a few seconds of resistance before succumbing to laughter.

“Oh, the sound of Master’s laughter is like music to my ears! It’s even more enchanting than I imagined it would be!” Genocider swooned.

“EHEHENOHOHOUGH! STOHOHOP THIHIS INSTAHAHAHAHANT!” Togami demanded, but his protests didn’t deter her in the slightest. If anything, she seemed to be encouraged.

“Sorry, Master, but once I get started, I don’t stop until I’ve had my fill. I wonder what’ll happen first… me feeling satisfied or you passing out… I guess we’ll just have to wait and see!”


	35. hamsters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kazuichi Souda, Gundham Tanaka   
> **Category:** Gen or M/M

“G-Gundahahaham!” Kazuichi snickered uncontrollably. “Gehehet your hahahamsters ohohoff of mehehehe!”

Standing in front of the giggling mechanic, Gundham observed the Four Dark Devas of Destruction with a critical eye, surprised to see them nuzzling the other so affectionately. The fluffy rodents had leapt onto Kazuichi while he’d been napping in the grass, crowding around his head and inadvertently tickling his neck and face.

“What manner of sorcery is this?” Gundham wondered aloud.

“Shohohouldn’t I b-be ahahasking y-you thahahat?!” Kazuichi responded. 

He twitched and squirmed around in the grass, but resisted the urge to shake the hamsters off in case they might be hurt. This didn’t escape Gundham’s notice, and he finally ordered the Four Dark Devas back to him with a whistle.

“Most curious,” Gundham remarked. “Perhaps the vibrant hue of your hair reminded them of flora, and thus they were compelled to explore.”

“Are you insulting my hair?!” Kazuichi fumed.

“Be calm. I was merely hypothesizing.” Gundham absentmindedly reached up. “Perhaps I should consider transfiguring my own locks into something more striking.”


	36. another tickle fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaede Akamatsu, Kokichi Ouma   
> **Category:** Gen or F/M

“AH!” Kaede yelped when a pair hands jabbed themselves into her sides, striking a discordant note on the piano she’d been playing. She whipped around to face her attacker, completely unsurprised to find Kokichi grinning back at her.

“I was in the middle of a song,” she pouted.

“You should pay more attention to your surroundings,” Kokichi countered. “Who knows what kind of scoundrel could sneak up on you while you’re distracted!”

“If they’re anything like you, then I already know how to handle them.”

“Oh? And how is that?”

The words were barely out of Kokichi’s mouth when Kaede pounced, knocking him over and digging into his ribs. A squeal immediately escaped him, followed by a fit of high-pitched giggling.

“Nohoho fahahahahair!” Kokichi cried through his laughter.

“You started it!” Kaede argued, only to squeak when Kokichi’s hands darted under her arms, making her jump back. “Hehehehey, wahahahait! Dohohon’t!” she protested when Kokichi reversed their positions.

The tickle fight continued for several more minutes, only ending when they both collapsed side-by-side, tired but smiling widely.


	37. morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara   
> **Category:** M/M/M

It didn’t happen often (given Kokichi’s preference for the spot), but sometimes Shuichi slept in the middle of the bed, snuggled between his two boyfriends. The previous night had been one of those times, and Kaito and Kokichi couldn’t help but smile when they found him still snoozing there that morning. 

It was an endearing moment… as well as opportune.

Smiles turned into smirks after a quick exchange of whispers, and both carefully lifted one of Shuichi’s arms over his head. Once he was in the perfect position, they moved closer, then started playfully tickling his sides.

Shuichi jolted awake within seconds, giggles spilling from his lips before he even knew what was happening. He reflexively tried to squirm away, only to find there was no escaping both Kaito and Kokichi at the same time.

“Hehehehehey! Stohohohop! Thihis ihihihisn’t fahahahahahahair!”

“What isn’t fair is how cute you are when you’re laughing,” Kokichi countered, making Shuichi squeak with a few pokes to his belly. “Honestly, I can’t believe you’d deprive us of something so precious!”

“He’s right, you know,” Kaito agreed, massaging Shuichi’s side. “We’d probably never hear it if we didn’t tickle you so much!”

Unable to think of a good rebuttal (mainly because of the tickling), Shuichi resigned himself to his fate, laughing helplessly until Kaito and Kokichi were satisfied.


	38. punishment time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** Gen

“W-What’s going on?” Shuichi stammered, waking up to find himself cuffed to a table. Not only had he been spread out, each limb cuffed to a corner, but both his jacket and shirt had been removed… leaving his torso bare.

He couldn’t decide whether to feel embarrassed or terrified, nor did he have time to before a speaker on the wall crackled to life. Monokuma’s voice soon echoed through the room, making his heart sink within seconds.

_“_ __Upupupu! Comfortable? I hope so, because I’ve prepared a very special punishment for you, Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective!_ ” _

“Punishment? Wait, b-but I haven’t killed anyone!”

_“On the contrary! You’ve been killing ME… with boredom because the trials are too easy!”_

“Huh? But… but all I’ve been doing is playing by your rules! How is that any fair?!”

Monokuma cackled in response before settling down.

_“Don’t worry, this isn’t even a real execution! I am, however, gonna have some fun with you. It’s just for extra entertainment value, ya know? Anyway, on with the punishment!”_

“Wait, then what are you going to- EEP!” 

Shuichi yelped when he suddenly felt a poke on his right. When he looked down, he saw a metal appendage rising up from beneath the table, ending in a small robotic claw that wiggled its “fingers” at him. He paled when more appendages appeared on both sides, some similarly clawed, others ending in brushes. He instantly recognized the latter as forensic brushes.

“No…” he breathed when he realized what was about to happen. “No, no, no, please don’t!”

His eyes darted frantically from left to right as the claws and brushes approached him, none making contact yet all dangerously close. Distracted by the appendages in front of him, he didn’t notice two more appearing by his head… not until a blindfold was suddenly slipped over his eyes.

“Wha-”

And then everything happened at once.

“EHEHEHEEK! PLEHEHEASE NOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The claws descended on his ribs and sides, poking, prodding, squeezing, and scratching. At the same time, the brushes directed their attention under his arms, dusting the hollows in a ruthless rhythm. Smaller brushes appeared to tease his neck and ears, making him giggle in surprise. The worst part, however, was the attention paid to his stomach.

Shuichi screamed when a brush dipped into his navel, accompanied by claws skittering all over his belly. He tried desperately to twist away, but there was no escape, and every attempt was either futile or brought him closer to the tickling.

He had no idea how long Monokuma was planning to torture him, and even if it wasn’t an execution, he didn’t think he’d be able to handle much more. Nonetheless, all he could do was laugh until the mastermind decided to have mercy.


	39. surprised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaede Akamatsu, Rantaro Amami  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M

“Eep!”

Kaede froze the same moment Rantaro did, her hand still hovering where she’d poked him. However, while the former was simply stunned, the latter found himself slightly embarrassed. 

“Rantaro, did you just…”

“You caught me by surprise,” he reasoned, trying to look relaxed. He might have succeeded if Kaede weren’t so stubborn.

“H-Hey!” Rantaro stumbled back when Kaede tried to poke him again.

“Running away?” she questioned slyly. He managed to evade her for a few more seconds before she finally knocked him to the ground.

“Kaede, nohohohohoho!” He started laughing as her fingers danced over his sides. “Stohohohop!”

However, even as he protested, his tone remained light and his struggles nonexistent.


	40. souvenir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kokichi Ouma, Rantaro Amami  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

“Drop it.”

“Nohohohoho!”

“Drop it, Kokichi.  _Now.”_

“Thehehen stohohop tihihihickling mehehe fihihihirst!”

“You know that’s now how this works,” Rantaro stated calmly, hands tickling up and down Kokichi’s sides. Sensing that Kokichi was going to continue being stubborn, Rantaro sighed, then went in for the kill.

Kokichi nearly jumped out of his skin when Rantaro moved under his shirt, manicured fingertips dancing quickly across his bare belly. He tried to back away, but he’d been trapped against the wall. There was no chance of escape.

“EheheHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The pouch in Kokichi’s hand dropped to the floor with a light thud. Rantaro scooped it up before Kokichi could reclaim it.

“There we go,” Rantaro smiled, tucking the pouch into his pocket. “You can see your souvenir later, along with everyone else.”


	41. sadist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Komaru Naegi, Genocider Syo  
>  **Category:** F/F

“KYEEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

The sound Genocider produced could only be described as cackling. It was loud, harsh, unrestrained… and Komaru couldn’t get enough of it.

“Having fun?” she teased, clawing at her girlfriend’s bare stomach. Tied beneath her on the bed, Genocider jerked violently before letting out another frantic peal of laughter.

“AHAHAND I THOHOUGHT I WAHAHAS THE SAHADIST IN THIHIHIS RELAHATIOHOHONSHIP!”

Komaru grinned as Genocider continued to squeal and squirm, responding dramatically to every ticklish touch. She knew Genocider would likely pay her back tenfold later, but until then, she was happy to have the upper hand for once.


	42. stubborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma   
> **Category:** M/M

“GIHIHIVE UP ALREHEHEADY!” Kaito demanded.

“Y-YOHOHOU FIHIHIHIHIRST!” Kokichi countered.

The pair wrestled furiously, neither willing to lose, though both were nearly at their limit. Kaito’s face was completely red, while Kokichi’s eyes overflowed with tears, yet they continued their tickle fight with unyielding stubbornness.

Unfortunately for Kokichi, Kaito always had the advantage. It was only a matter of time before Kokichi was pinned, with Kaito going straight for the stomach.

“EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHA!” Kokichi squeaked.

“It’s… over…” Kaito panted. “Just… say it… and I’ll stop.”

“NEHEHEHEHEVER!” 

“Well… don’t blame me… if you pass out.”

Confident that he’d already won, it didn’t take long for Kaito to let his guard down. Spotting an opportunity, Kokichi grabbed the hem of Kaito’s shirt, yanking it upwards to trap the other’s arms and reverse their positions. Once he was seated triumphantly around Kaito’s waist, Kokichi took a moment to survey his bare torso, eyes ultimately settling on his ribcage.

Then he started nibbling.

“W-Whahahat are you dohohohoing?!” Kaito tried to jerk away, but Kokichi easily followed. “Kihihichihihihi! Whahat the hehehell?!”

“Neeheehee, and here I thought your ribs weren’t ticklish. Guess I just hadn’t found the right way to tickle them!” 

Unable to see through the fabric of his shirt, Kaito struggled blindly as Kokichi nibbled and kissed all along his skin, teasing and tickling relentlessly.

“OKAHAHAY! I GIVE!” Kaito eventually cried, yet Kokichi continued regardless. “HEHEHEY! STOHOHOHOP! THAHAHAT’S NOHOT FAHAHAHAIR!” 

Kokichi paused briefly.

“Who said anything about playing fair?”

Kaito could only squeal as the sensation at his ribs resumed.


	43. more teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Rantaro Amami, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M

“Rahahantarohoho nohohoho!” Shuichi giggled as his boyfriend’s hands came to rest on his sides. “Dohohon’t!”

“But Shuichi, I’m not even doing anything,” Rantaro smiled. It was true, too. Though his hands were under Shuichi’s shirt and touching bare skin, touching was the extent of his actions. “Why are you laughing so much? Did you  _want_  me to do something?”

Rantaro began drawing circles with his thumbs, making Shuichi squeak.

“Hehehehehehey!” he protested, then jumped when he felt the familiar grazing of nails. “Rahantarohoho plehehehease!”

“Please what, cutie?”

As expected, Shuichi blushed, and Rantaro couldn’t help but grin. He didn’t think he’d ever get tired of teasing his adorable boyfriend.


	44. tickle war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma, Shuichi Saihara   
> **Category:** M/M/M

“Kahahaito!” Shuichi laughed, squirming helplessly on the couch. “Stohohop! I cahahan’t tahahake ihihit! Plehehehehehease!”

Looming over the flustered detective, Kaito simply chuckled, poking and squeezing his sides without pause.

“Sure you can! Just think of this as endurance training!”

“Nohohohohoho!”

Thoroughly preoccupied, the astronaut didn’t notice a figure peek in from the doorway, slowly creeping closer with silent footsteps. It wasn’t long before Shuichi realized they had company, but even if he hadn’t been laughing his head off, he likely wouldn’t have said anything. 

Kaito nearly screeched when fingers suddenly scribbled against his upper back.

“WHAAA!” He threw himself off Shuichi, retreating to the opposite end of the couch. “When the hell did you get here?!”

“Neeheehee, did I scare you?” Kokichi giggled. “Seems unfair that you get all the fun.” He yelped when Kaito leapt forward, tackling him to the ground before he could run. 

“Alright, fine! You asked for this!” Kaito shoved his hands under Kokichi’s clothes, scratching at his belly without mercy.

“WAHAHAIT! SHIHIHIHIHIHIT! NOHOHOTHEHEHEHEHEHRE!” Kokichi lost it when Kaito lifted his shirt, immediately blowing a raspberry against his bare skin. “EHEHEHEHEHEEK!”

He couldn’t help but feel grateful when Shuichi finally intervened.

“AH! NOHOHOHAHAHA!” Kaito jolted when the detective launched a counterattack, pinning his ankles with a surprising burst of strength. Before he knew it, nails were scraping against his soles, and Kokichi took the opportunity to escape from under him.

Then Kokichi flung himself onto Kaito’s back, hands returning to his shoulder blades, and Kaito found himself unable to do anything but cackle and squeal as his boyfriends went to town on his worst spots.

“NOHOHO! DOHOHOHON’T! I’M SOHOHOHORREHEHEHEHEHEE!”


	45. debt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, Yasuhiro Hagakure  
>  **Category:** Gen

“Wait, wait, wait, can’t we talk about this?!” Hagakure cowered. If he hadn’t been tied to a chair, he surely would have tried to run.

“We’re done talking,” Fuyuhiko scowled, crossing his arms. “Since you’re clearly not gonna pay back your debt, I’ll just have to teach you a lesson. Make sure no other dumbasses think they can just scam the yakuza and get away with it.”

“W-W-What are you gonna do to me?!”

At that, Fuyuhiko smirked, stepping closer to stare Hagakure right in the face.

“Something that’ll make you regret  _ever_  messing with  _me.”_

 

* * *

 

“GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! M-MEHEHEHERCEHEHEHEHEE! PLEHEHEASE!” Hagakure wailed as the bristles of a brush scrubbed against his soles, looking and sounding absolutely hysterical.

“Oh, suck it up! It’s only been a few minutes! With how much cash you took, you’re not getting out of this for another hour  _at least!”_  Fuyuhiko fumed.

Still, even if the guy pissed him off, Fuyuhiko couldn’t deny this was just a  _little bit_ fun.


	46. telescope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Kokichi Ouma   
> **Category:** M/M

“Where is it?”

“Stohohohohop!” Kokichi giggled as Kaito’s hand moved beneath his shirt.

“I’m not letting you go until you tell me where it is.”

“Buhut I dohohon’t knohohohow!”

“ _Kichi._  I know you’re lying, so just tell me the truth.  _Where is my telescope?_ ”

Sensing that Kokichi was preparing another excuse, Kaito scribbled his nails across Kokichi’s belly, earning a startled peal of laughter in response. Kokichi tried to twist away, but being pinned to the floor left him little room to maneuver. Arching upwards only brought him closer to Kaito’s tickling fingers.

“NAHAHAHAHA!” he cackled helplessly. “STAHAHAHAPPIHIHIT!”

“If you really want me to stop, then just answer my question. Unless…” Kaito paused to lean down, keeping a grip on Kokichi’s wrists with one hand while the other migrated upwards. He placed two fingers at the center of Kokichi’s underarm, making a light scratching motion that succeeded in making him tremble. “Do you  _want_  me to keep tickling you?”

Before Kokichi could actually answer, Kaito buried his face in the crook of Kokichi’s neck, making him squeal as he began nibbling at the sensitive skin. At the same time, he used his free hand to squeeze along Kokichi’s side. It was finally enough to push Kokichi over the edge.

“EHEHEHEEK! OKAHAY! OHOKAHAHAHAY! IHIHIT’S UHUHUNDER MY BEHEHEHED!” Kokichi breathed a sigh of relief when Kaito finally stopped.

“Thank you!” Satisfied, Kaito pressed a quick kiss against Kokichi’s flushed cheek. “Why did you steal it, anyway? It’s not like you know how to set it up on your own.”

Kokichi somehow managed to flush even harder.

“Wait, so you really did want me to come after you?” Kaito grinned when Kokichi refused to look at him. “Kichi…” He nuzzled Kokichi’s neck gently, tickling enough to be tease but not overwhelm. Kokichi twitched. “Just tell me if you want my attention, alright? You’re my boyfriend! You can just ask!”

“There you go again… assuming you know what I’m thinking,” Kokichi huffed, though there was a clear fondness in his voice.

“I’d say my track record’s been pretty great so far!” Kaito kissed him again, but on the lips. “Can you be more honest with me, though?”

“…I’ll consider it.”


	47. cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Himiko Yumeno, Tenko Chabashira  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/F

“Nyeeeeh! T-Tenko nohohoho!” Himiko struggled weakly as Tenko’s fingers danced over her sides.

“Your laugh is just as cute as I imagined it would be!” Tenko gushed, eyes glittering with unrestrained delight. “Where else are you ticklish?”

Himiko jumped when Tenko moved higher, squeaking when Tenko reached her underarms. Reflexively, she tried to protect herself by locking her arms against her body, but that only succeeded in keeping Tenko’s hands where they were.

She instantly burst out laughing when Tenko’s fingers started moving.

“Ah, you’re so adorable!” Tenko beamed as Himiko flailed.

A few seconds later, Himiko spotted an opening, using a sudden burst of energy to jab her own fingers between Tenko’s ribs. Tenko immediately fell back with a squeal, hugging herself in defense.

“L…Let’s see how you like it!” Himiko panted, throwing what little weight she had into pinning down the martial artist.

“Eheheheek! Wahahahait! Stohohop!” Tenko giggled as Himiko descended upon her, soon defeated by the power of the magician’s tickles.


	48. christmas lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hajime Hinata, Nagito Komaeda  
>  **Category:** Gen or M/M

“Well, looks like it’s my lucky day,” Komaeda quipped as he took in the scene before him.

“Not funny,” Hajime scowled, tugging ineffectually at his trapped limbs. Against all odds, he’d become tangled in a large pile of Christmas lights, leaving him sprawled out on the ground and unable to free himself. “Just help me out of here, alright? Chiaki’s expecting us to have this place decorated before the party tonight.”

“Fine, fine,” Komaeda replied, kneeling down to pull on the bulb-covered cables. After a quick survey of the situation, he decided to start with the section of lights wound around Hajime’s torso, slipping his fingers in to get a good grip.

“Ah!” Hajime twitched at the sudden contact, startling even through his shirt.

“…Hajime, are you-”

“Don’t.”

Komaeda’s mouth curled into a smirk.

“You  _are_ , aren’t you?”

“Don’t you dare!” Hajime’s eyes widened when Komaeda lifted both hands, hovering them over him threateningly before digging into his ribs.

“AAAAAH! NONONOHOHOHOHAHAHAHAHA!”

“Tickle, tickle, tickle!”

“SHAHAHAHADDAHAHAHAP!” Hajime struggled furiously as Komaeda moved down to pinch his sides, cackling wildly as the tickling migrated over his stomach.

“Why? Does that word bother you?” Komaeda teased. “I suppose it’d bother me, too, if I was trapped in such a ticklish situation.”

Hajime’s laughter continued for the next few minutes, his torment not letting up for even a moment. It wasn’t until Chiaki arrived that Komaeda finally relented, standing up to answer the door and let her into the room.

“What’s going on here?” she immediately questioned. “Hajime, how did this happen? Are you alright?”

Out of breath and completely worn out, Hajime simply closed his eyes and sighed.

“Don’t ask.”


	49. raspberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Kaito Momota, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** M/M

“No, no, no! Kaito, please don- EHEHEEK!” Shuichi squealed when Kaito blew the first raspberry, lips vibrating firmly against bare belly. He tried to squirm away, flailing frantically, but Kaito’s grip on his hips refused to budge.

“Sorry, did you say something?” Kaito asked teasingly, nuzzling his chin against the other’s skin. Shuichi giggled softly at the tickly feeling of his goatee.

“No more, pleheHEHEHEHAHAHAHA!” Shuichi’s laughter resumed when Kaito blew another raspberry near his side, followed up by a third on the opposite side. 

Desperate to make him stop, Shuichi grabbed Kaito’s hair with both hands, pulling on it in an attempt to force his head away. He let out a sigh of relief when the tickling momentarily halted, only for his heart to sink when he saw the glint in Kaito’s eye.

“You shouldn’t have done that, Shuichi,” Kaito grinned. “You’re really in for it now!”

Before Shuichi could even ask what that meant, Kaito was blowing a raspberry right over his navel. The shriek that followed was practically deafening. 

When Kaito finally relented about a minute later, Shuichi was a mess, eyes watering and face flushed. He twitched slightly when Kaito planted one last kiss against his stomach, then relaxed when Kaito pulled himself up to press another to his cheek.


	50. not quite a tickle fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Hajime Hinata, Makoto Naegi, Shuichi Saihara  
>  **Category:** Gen

Shuichi had told him not to do it. He’d practically begged him not to do it. However, in spite of Shuichi’s best efforts, Makoto could not be swayed. 

“It’ll be fine,” Makoto had insisted. “I just wanna check if he’s ticklish.”

Hajime was in fact ticklish, but things did not turn out remotely fine.

“EHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Makoto squeaked and squealed as Hajime dug into his ribs. “MEHEHEHERCEHEHEHEHEHEE!”

“Maybe later,” Hajime smirked. “I’m not feeling too merciful just yet.”

Unwillingly caught up in the entire situation, Shuichi attempted to crawl away while Hajime focused on Makoto, only to be yanked back before he could get far.

“And where do you think you’re going?” Hajime questioned, pulling him closer to pin down beside Makoto. “Don’t think I forgot how ticklish  _you_  are, too.”

“Wait, wait, no pleHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Shuichi cracked as soon as Hajime’s hands latched onto his sides, kneading relentlessly and making him squirm.

When it seemed like Makoto had caught his breath, Hajime’s right hand returned to his ribs, while his left remained at Shuichi’s side. Hajime had never really been one to initiate tickle fights, but as the two other boys pleaded through frantic laughter, he supposed this could hardly be called a fight.


	51. proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Korekiyo Shinguji, Rantaro Amami  
>  **Category:** M/M

“I must say… It’s been quite some time since I’ve found myself in such an interesting position,” Korekiyo mused. Even with his wrists bound to the bed frame and Rantaro’s weight pinning him down, he was as cool and collected as ever. 

“Is that why you propositioned me?” Rantaro wondered, lips quirked in a light smile.

“I was also curious to see whether you’d accept,” Korekiyo answered. “Well, now that you have me all to yourself, what would you like to do?”

Rantaro seemed to consider this for a moment, then began unbuttoning Korekiyo’s uniform. Once that was done, he slipped his hands beneath Korekiyo’s shirt, watching Korekiyo’s face as he caressed bare skin.

“Looking for some kind of reaction?” Korekiyo raised an eyebrow.

Rantaro continued exploring in silence, moving higher up Korekiyo’s body. It wasn’t until he’d nearly reached Korekiyo’s underarms that he finally found what he was seeking.

“Nnh!” The small noise slipped out through Korekiyo’s mask, accompanied by a subtle flinch.

“What was that?” Rantaro grinned.

Korekiyo’s eyes narrowed.

“So, that’s what you were doing.”

“Mmhmm…” Rantaro allowed his fingers to trail higher, beginning to trace circles under both of Korekiyo’s arms. His grin widened when Korekiyo squeezed his eyes shut and started trembling. “Are you trying to be stubborn? That’s unlike you.”

“If l-laughter is what you w-want… you’ll have to t-try h-harder…”

“Fine,” Rantaro smirked. “So be it.”

The screech Korekiyo released when Rantaro dug in was far louder than either of them had thought possible.


	52. interruption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Chiaki Nanami, Kaede Akamatsu, Kyouko Kirigiri  
>  **Category:** Gen

When Kirigiri walked into the room, she’d been expecting to find Kaede and Chiaki. What she hadn’t been expecting, however, was for the two of them to be engaged in a tickle fight, both girls giggling and squealing without restraint.

Kaede appeared to have the advantage, sitting on top of Chiaki and pinning her to the couch. However, even as she dug her fingers into Chiaki’s ribs, Chiaki’s hands gripped onto her sides, squeezing with determination. Neither of them appeared to realize they had company.

“Ahem,” Kirigiri cleared her throat, though it wasn’t until she’d dropped her briefcase on the table that they finally noticed her.

“O-Oh, how long have you been here?” Kaede asked as she tried to catch her breath. She immediately released Chiaki, who sat up and gave Kirigiri a small wave.

“I got here a few minutes ago, so… um…” Kirigiri trailed off awkwardly. Chiaki was the first to pick up on why.

“Have you ever been in a tickle fight before?” 

“Well, no, but I-”

Kirigiri didn’t get to finish answering before both Chiaki and Kaede pounced on her, the former settling on her legs as the latter pinned her arms.

“Hey, hold on, I dohoHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Kirigiri burst out laughing as soon as the tickling began, unable to resist Kaede’s fingers scribbling under her arms at the same Chiaki’s started spidering across her stomach.


	53. canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Characters:** Angie Yonaga, Korekiyo Shinguji  
>  **Category:** Gen or F/M

“Hold still, or else we’ll have to start over! Atua simply won’t be happy if this is anything less than perfect!” Angie insisted.

“Thahahat is… eheheasier s-said thahan dohohone…” Korekiyo forced out through gritted teeth, his body trembling as she dragged the paintbrush down his side. He nearly jerked away when the bristles reached his waist. “H-H-How elahahaborate ihihis this s-supposed to behehehe?”

“As elaborate as Atua wants,” Angie declared, painting an arc across Korekiyo’s belly. Her smile widened when Korekiyo burst into giggles. “Nyahaha! I knew you’d make a wonderful canvas. If you come with me back to my island, I could use you for truly divine displays!”

“I-In ohother wohohords… y-you wahahahant to pahaint ohohon m-me mohohore…”

“Exactly!” Angie beamed. “Atua would be incredibly pleased. We don’t have enough candidates for the position, at least not enough that are worthy, and all the noises you make during the painting will certainly keep Atua entertained!”

Korekiyo was inclined to think Angie was speaking for herself rather than Atua. There was no ignoring the mischief in her eyes as she twirled the paintbrush over his navel, grinning dangerously when he flinched away on reflex. She looked positively gleeful as she scolded him, claiming that she’d have to repeat everything she’d already done as a consequence.

**Author's Note:**

> CH 1: not ticklish (Kaito, Kokichi)  
> CH 2: an alternative to assassination (Kokichi, Maki)  
> CH 3: tickle fight (Chiaki, Hajime, Komaeda)  
> CH 4: bored (Genocider/Komaru)  
> CH 5: tell me (pregame!Kaito, pregame!Kokichi)  
> CH 6: up in arms (Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 7: laughter (Kaito/Maki)  
> CH 8: spell (Himiko, Tenko)  
> CH 9: felt like it (Kaito/Kokichi)  
> CH 10: lighten up (Ishimaru, Mondo)  
> CH 11: sleepy (Chiaki, Hajime)  
> CH 12: cleaning (Kiibo/Miu)  
> CH 13: equals (Fuyuhiko/Peko)  
> CH 14: conversion (Angie, Himiko, Tenko)  
> CH 15: ugly (Fukawa/Komaru)  
> CH 16: bath (Fukawa/Komaru)  
> CH 17: secret spot (Kirigiri/Naegi)  
> CH 18: betrayal (Gundham, Sonia)  
> CH 19: cuddling (Kaede/Shuichi)  
> CH 20: mom (Kirumi, Kokichi)  
> CH 21: sweet revenge (Kaito/Shuichi)  
> CH 22: fantasy (Junko, Tsumugi)  
> CH 23: ruthless revenge (Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 24: teasing (Kaito/Shuichi)  
> CH 25: two-on-one (Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 26: spooning (Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 27: cheer up (Kaede/Shuichi)  
> CH 28: testing (Kiibo/Kokichi)  
> CH 29: drinking (Fuyuhiko, Hajime)  
> CH 30: vocal exercises (Leon, Sayaka)  
> CH 31: drastic measures (Fukawa, Naegi)  
> CH 32: soft (Kiibo/Shuichi)  
> CH 33: double revenge (Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 34: playtime (Togami, Genocider)  
> CH 35: hamsters (Kazuichi, Gundham)  
> CH 36: another tickle fight (Kaede, Kokichi)  
> CH 37: morning (Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 38: punishment time (Shuichi)  
> CH 39: surprised (Kaede, Rantaro)  
> CH 40: souvenir (Kokichi, Rantaro)  
> CH 41: sadist (Genocider/Komaru)  
> CH 42: stubborn (Kaito/Kokichi)  
> CH 43: more teasing (Rantaro/Shuichi)  
> CH 44: tickle war (Kaito/Kokichi/Shuichi)  
> CH 45: debt (Fuyuhiko, Hagakure)  
> CH 46: telescope (Kaito/Kokichi)  
> CH 47: cute (Himiko, Tenko)  
> CH 48: christmas lights (Hajime, Komaeda)  
> CH 49: raspberries (Kaito/Shuichi)  
> CH 50: not quite a tickle fight (Hajime, Makoto, Shuichi)  
> CH 51: proposition (Korekiyo/Rantaro)  
> CH 52: interruption (Chiaki, Kaede, Kirigiri)  
> CH 53: canvas (Angie/Korekiyo)


End file.
